


Hold tight

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Kink, M/M, Obedience, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Bucky, pre-movie<br/>For this prompt at avengerkink on livejournal: I just want some super loving and gentle sub!Steve and Dom!Bucky with skinny Steve. It can be before the war, Steve was deserumed by a villain, non superhero AU, D/s world, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold tight

Bucky was straddling Steve’s waist on the bed, both of them in just their boxers. He paused for a moment to look down at Steve’s face. He was smiling up at Bucky, that nervous excited look he always got right before they started. Teeth lightly biting his lower lip, eyes wide and full of trust. 

Bucky grabbed Steve lightly by the wrists and pulled them over Steve’s head, holding them there with one hand. He was slow, making his intentions clear, and Steve complied, obeyed his unspoken command and moved his hands with Bucky’s without question. 

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, their mouths eager, savoring, as Bucky ran his tongue in slow, forceful circles, eliciting a moan.

Bucky loved to hear Steve moan.

“Ready to get started?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Steve arched up, closed the gap between their bodies, pressing against Bucky’s erection. “You’re already started,” Steve said smugly. 

Bucky smiled. “Smartass. You’re lucky I don’t make you pay for that.”

“Wouldn’t mind.”

Bucky nodded, tried to make it look like he had devious plans for Steve. “Keep your hands above your head,” Bucky said, slipping into a more authoritative voice, one that he knew Steve loved. “Or else.”

Steve swallowed and nodded, and kept his arms perfectly still above his head, and said, “Yes, sir.”

Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve’s neck then, and then slowly worked his way downward. Steve’s chest, thin, ribs showing as he started to breathe harder in anticipation. He moved down to Steve’s stomach, kissing a line down the middle as he held Steve by the hips, softly, carefully, so he wouldn’t bruise him (Steve bruised so easily. Steve never minded when Bucky left him marked, liked it even, but Bucky always felt like shit when he did). 

He moved down then, pulling down Steve’s boxers slowly with his fingers. He watched Steve’s face, excited, like a kid seeing Santa, as Bucky slowly lowered his lips onto Steve’s dick. Bucky teased him, licked it fast here and there, nibbled lightly on the balls a little, making Steve mumble, “Please, Buck, please, please,” for a long time before closing his lips around the head and making Steve groan, “yes, yes….”

But just seconds later, Bucky felt Steve’s fingers in his hair, lightly caressing.

It felt good. But that wasn’t the point.

Bucky stopped and took his mouth off of Steve. He sat up, rotated Steve’s body so it was on his side and gave Steve a hard smack on the ass. 

“Ow!” Steve yelled, and looked at Bucky, confused for just a second before realizing. 

“Sorry, sir,” Steve said and returned his hands above his head, crossing his thin wrists, keeping them in the position where Bucky put them.

Bucky did his best hardass voice, “Better not happen again,” and then moved up to Steve’s mouth, kissing it again. 

Steve didn’t like to taste himself like that, was a little disgusted, but he told Bucky once that it turned him on that Bucky would force him to taste himself. Bucky didn’t understand the whole explanation, honestly, but he liked doing it and it turned Steve on, so that was enough for him.

Bucky pulled Steve up to sitting position then, and ordered Steve to put his hands behind his back and keep them there. He kissed Steve for a long time, lips, then jaw, then neck, then back to lips, moving his hands the whole time up and down the sides of Steve’s torso. 

After a while, he felt Steve’s hands running up and down his biceps.

Bucky stopped and gave Steve’s nipple a hard pinch.

Steve whimpered. “Sorry. Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

Bucky looked at him. He looked so contrite, so eager to please. Bucky didn’t think he was purposely seeking out punishment. Steve did sometimes, and Bucky certainly didn’t mind, but that wasn’t what Steve was doing tonight.

Bucky smiled. “Can’t keep your hands off me, huh?”

Steve smiled back, sheepishly. “Sorry, sir.”

“You know the rules, Steve. If you move your hands one more time, you don’t get to come all weekend. I’ll turn you on, again and again, make you beg for it, and leave you sore and wanting. You know that I will.”

“Please, sir. I won’t do it again.”

Bucky paused. “If you need help obeying me, you can ask. But you know what happens if you disobey again.”

Steve stared up at him. Bucky knew that it was hard for Steve to ask Bucky for help, harder than anything. Even when they were like this. But that was exactly why Bucky wanted it, and Steve probably knew it too.

“Please help me, sir,” Steve finally said. “Please help me obey.”

Bucky found himself satisfied by the answer, turned on more than he should be. He grabbed some old rags from the closet and tied Steve’s hands behind his back. Steve loved being tied up, Bucky knew, but right now Steve was still staring elsewhere, pretending he didn’t just admit to needing help from someone.

Bucky took his time, slowing winding the rags around Steve’s hands, deciding to knot a couple together for a longer rope. He found reasons to touch Steve’s shoulder or arms throughout, and soon he could see that Steve’s mind was back in the moment, that he was getting aroused by the process. 

He told Steve to stand up and then gently bent Steve over the bed. He pulled at the ropes on Steve’s hands. “Too tight?”

“No, sir…. Thank you for tying me up, sir.”

Bucky said nothing, just grabbed some petroleum jelly and used it to press a finger inside of Steve. Steve’s body tensed, his arms pulling against the rags. 

“Keep your arms relaxed. If your wrists get bruised because you pulled too hard, you’re going to get it,” Bucky warned.

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, loosening his shoulders. 

Bucky kept working him, one finger, then another, then a third, slowly, moving his fingers in circles, listening with satisfaction as Steve’s pleas went from a controlled “Please, more, sir,” to rambling desperation: “Bucky, now, Bucky, please, fucking please, just fuck me, you fucking bastard.” When he finally entered Steve in one long, slow push, he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the sensation of Steve tight around him and the sound of Steve’s low, needy groan. 

He moved slowly then, his hands holding Steve in place. He was careful to keep Steve in a comfortable position, since Steve’s hands were still tied and he couldn’t easily move himself. He gathered speed slowly, and when he was close, he grabbed Steve’s dick and pulled on it, all the right pressure and angles that would make Steve come almost right away. Bucky followed soon after.

He untied Steve them, pulled him into bed next to him. He held Steve in his arms as they panted, sweaty. Steve always took longer to catch his breath, so they lay there as Bucky caressed his back, kissed his shoulder, told him he was good, he was gorgeous, he was perfect. Steve, grateful to at last be allowed to touch Bucky, clung tightly to Bucky, his grip surprisingly strong as he held on tight to Bucky’s waist, keeping their bodies together, chests and stomachs pressed tight against each other as they lay on their sides. 

Gradually, Steve’s eyes started to close. Bucky didn’t expect otherwise -- Steve always fell asleep right away. But as Steve drifted off, Bucky felt Steve’s hands grow even tighter, felt nails digging into him and Steve tried to keep him there, tried to make sure even unconsciousness wouldn’t make him let Bucky go.

Bucky didn’t mind.


End file.
